


An Angel

by Madashatters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: You’re finally meeting all of Lena’s friends after hearing so much about them. Though this night is for you to meet all of them, you only seem to have eyes for a certain blonde.





	An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Requested: I love your work so much! Is amazing :D. I saw requests are Open so ;). Could I ask for a Kara x fem!reader imagine? Where you’re Lex’s daughter and Lena takes you under her wing (since she doesn’t want you to be with her mother) and wants you to meet her friends, that’s when you meet Kara and the blonde doesn’t seem to stay away from you because she’s crushing hard on you?

When Lex Luthor was arrested, a lot of things came out into the open. The first being that he was an evil mastermind bent on destroying Superman, the other being that he had a kid; you. Well kinda, you weren’t his child in the legal sense. At the age of 10 you had been living on the streets for a couple years. One day, Lex found you and instead of turning you in, he took you in. You were hesitant at first but soon turned grateful when you saw that he was a good guy, at least to you. There were no legal papers, though your sense of morality was hindered due to the fact that you were raised by what some would call a super villain, therefore you weren’t his daughter. Now, almost five years later, you’re just a kid that the tabloids were saying he kidnapped, another evil thing to tack on his list. No one believed you when you said you went willingly, that he did it out of the kindness of his heart. Instead they shouted abuse and  _Stockholm syndrome._ But you knew the truth and he had always said that’s what really mattered.

After he was arrested, you didn’t know what to do. You weren’t exactly codependent on Lex, but he was your pseudo family. He gave you food, a house, comfort. That was all taken away now. Everything you never thought you could have was left in the house he had helped make yours. You were once again homeless and without a family, until Lena showed up. She wasn’t much older than you, just old enough to be a legal adult. She told you that she was Lex’s brother, that he gushed about you anytime the siblings had talked. You told her the only time he had mentioned her was by saying that you reminded him of her. She teared up and offered to take you in, legally. You accepted but said you weren’t going to call her mom. Then Lena Luthor became your legal guardian and helped you determine right from wrong after realizing your time with Lex had corrupted it. Learning morals or not, you still held a deep hatred for Superman. He had taken away Lex, you could never forgive that. 

* * *

\----

It had taken you a while to learn how to respond to people. The day you actually growled at a barista is a day you wish everyone would forget, yet sadly, you don’t have the power to make your wish come true. The point is; you were a complete mess. Learning everything you knew from an “evil mastermind” led you to make questionable decisions which then led people to question whether you could be trusted or not. Lena had saved you then, from the press and yourself. Though a part of you was still with Lex and always would be, you knew that he wasn’t ever in the right. 

Despite knowing how to behave for almost five years now and being a legal adult for over two, you were still nervous about meeting new people. Lex always said that everyone had a bad side, of course he always said it in reference to Superman, but now you were terrified of what that could mean for you. Lena argued that you had nothing to worry about and she practically begged for you to meet her friends. They were definitely a popular topic in your household, you felt like you knew them already without ever actually having a conversation with them. Winn was the resident smart guy, he was a nerd in everything he did and was absolutely adorable from what Lena had told you. James was the warrior; Lena had first mentioned him because he was beyond annoying, then as they were together more often they became friends. He seemed like the type to protect others before ever thinking about saving himself and from the stories of sudden super villain attacks that Lena always seemed to get caught in, you weren’t far off. Then there was Kara, who was talked about the most what with her being Lena’s best friend. If everything Lena told you was correct about _her_  then she was absolutely perfect. Lena had been begging you to meet her more than the others but it terrified you to meet someone that was the exact opposite of you. Nevertheless, you loved Lena more than anything and you were beyond grateful for her, it was only fair to meet the other people she loved. You were just as protective of her as she was of you, despite the weird Guardian/Guarded relationship you have. So she invited them over for a meet up and you were completely losing your shit.

* * *

\----

You completely hated when you were stereotypical, but you couldn’t help it as you looked into your closet and couldn’t pick what to wear. What was the occasion? You knew it wasn’t formal, you weren’t going to a ball for goddsakes, but was it casual? Formal casual? If you wore something dark would they think you’re following the villain route? But what if you wore light clothes and spilled food on them? You sat on your bed and simply stared at you closet, hoping that maybe something will jump out and hit you in the face. Maybe then you’ll know what to wear. 

Sadly, nothing jumped out. Instead, the door to your bedroom opened and Lena’s head poked through with a knowing smile on her face. “Heyyy bud. How’s it going?” 

You gave an exasperated sigh and fell back onto your bed, your arms above you in the true giving up pose. Lena’s laugh was closer now as she stood at the end of your bed. You covered your eyes with your arm, “It’s not funny L, I have no idea what to wear.” You sat back up quickly and pointed to her before she could respond. “And yes, _I know_  that I have like a million clothes but I don’t know what would work or what’s best to wear or if I’ll come off wrong or something.” She sat down next to you and pulled you towards her. You immediately fell into her lap, her hand going to pet your hair. A position you would go into anytime you needed comfort after thinking too much or messing up the whole ‘normal human’ thing. 

“Breathe sweetheart breathe. It’s okay. What are you worried about?” You never called Lena ‘mom’ or anything mother related. You were the same age, it didn’t seem right. You never called Lex ‘Dad’ either, rather because he didn’t want you to. You only ever had guardians. Either way, you couldn’t deny that Lena would be an amazing mom. 

“What if they don’t like me?” You mumbled into her lap.

She turned you head towards her, your whole body moving as you brought your gaze to her. “How could they possibly not like you?” 

You shrugged your shoulders as best you could while laying on your back in someone’s lap. “I don’t know. I’m the kidnapped daughter of the worst super villain on this side of the country. People have assumed more with less.” 

“I wish you had better experience with people.” The hurt in her voice was evident, simply because of something you go through. You smiled up at her, glad that, despite the circumstances, you got to be with her. 

“People suck.” Lena cracked a smile at hearing your adopted catchphrase. You had started saying it with Lex, it was what you first bonded over. Then it traveled with you to Lena and she loved it just as much. 

“That they do which is _why.”_ She motioned for you to move off her lap which you did with reluctance. You were comfortable god damn it. She pulled you up before you could go back to your previous giving up position. “You are being introduced to some of the best people I know.” She pushed you into the closet and stood at the doors, effectively guarding it. “Now just be you and get dressed. They’re on their way and they’ll love you. I promise.” With a final look at Lena’s honest expression, you turned around and put on whatever outfit felt right. This was really happening. 

* * *

\----

They all came at once because all the awkward should happen at the same time, obviously. However, Kara was hidden between the two men who waited at the door. One, with an easy smile while the other was practically vibrating with his excitement. It was pretty easy to tell who was who. You pointed to the vibrating one, “You’re Winn, right?” He nodded, his smile somehow growing even more. You turned to James and smiled, “Nice, so you’re James.”

“How’d you guess?” 

“Anytime Lena talked about you guys, Winn was always the excitable one.”  Winn shrugged at your comment as if to say it was true without actually _saying_  anything. 

“I’m just glad we’re finally able to meet you. Do you know how much she talks about you? My curiosity has been through the roof!” You felt heat go to your cheeks at the mention of Lena talking about you. 

You smiled and gestured for them to meet Lena in the kitchen, “You have _no_ idea.” 

On their way to the kitchen you could hear James ask, “Am I never excited?” You laughed and looked back to the door to the blonde that stood waiting. 

Lena had never told you what everyone looked like, only simple things that were apart of stories like James being the tall one and being able to physically pull people out of harm’s way or Winn getting electrocuted from tinkering so much that he has callouses upon callouses on his hands. All you knew about Kara was that she was adorable. But looking at her now, that was the understatement of your entire lifetime. She was beautiful, almost as if an angel had decided to knock on your door and bring you flowers. _Flowers!_  How could she get more perfect? You waved awkwardly with a smile to match, “And you must be the infamous Kara.” 

She blushed and it somehow made her even cuter. “And _you_  must be the famous Y/N. These are for you.”  She stuck out her hand with the flowers for you to take. It was almost as if her smile was tattooed on her face. You grabbed for the flowers and tried not to pay attention to how your hands touched or how her blush seemed to deepen. You moved to the side and allowed her to walk in. Together, you walked into the kitchen and joined the conversation that was already happening between the two guys and Lena. Maybe tonight would actually go as plan.

* * *

\----

It didn’t. Well, it did but not completely the way you thought it would. In other words it didn’t go to plan but in the best way possible. Dinner had been amazing. Somehow, conversation wasn’t stalled and even more surprising; you didn’t feel left out at all. Sure, there were moment where you didn’t know what the group were talking about but it seemed to be a common occurrence with at least one person in the group. When you, Winn, and Kara were talking about a new tv show, it was James and Lena’s turn to have the look of confusion. So really it was more of a group thing instead of a you thing. Which was an amazing feeling. 

After dinner you all moved to the loft where you all now sat happily drinking wine and talking. James, Winn, and Lena were talking business, though you weren’t exactly sure how that was possible since they didn’t work together. To be fair, you weren’t really paying attention. Instead, only listening to the blonde that was currently sitting next to you which could also be said for the entire evening. You weren’t the only one though, on the rare moments you weren’t looking at Kara, Kara was looking at you. Engrossed in your own little bubble, it was pretty hard to pay attention to what the other three were talking about. 

By the time you had realized that the other three were no longer talking, it was too awkward to say anything. You and Kara stopped talking at the same time to look at the group, only to see smug smiles staring back. Before one of you could interrupt the silence, James stood up and looked at his watch. “Well, look at the time.”

Kara’s nose crinkled in confusion, “It’s only like 9?” 

Winn jumped up and pointed at Kara, “Yes! But tomorrow is a work day and we must be well rested.” 

Now, she tilted her head along with the nose crinkle. It was like she was trying to kill you. “It’s Saturday-”

Lena was already standing, always one to be blunt instead of dramatic. She gestured to everyone, “It was so good to see all of you. I’m so happy you finally met Y/N!” 

As if on cue, James and Winn started making their way towards the door, waving at you as they went. From in front of James, Winn turned around towards you and yelled “It was great to meet you!” from across the room. 

You laughed despite the confusion you felt and responded to James’ nod of acknowledgement with one of your own. Lena turned to you and Kara on the couch and faked shock, “Oh no! Kara you have no one to take you home now!” 

Kara stood up, getting ready to leave, “It’s fine Lena, I’ll just-”

“Y/N why don’t you take her home?” You didn’t trust the mischief in Lena’s eyes but you couldn’t deny that you wanted to spend more time with Kara. You looked to Kara the question on your face of whether or not she wanted you to tag along. She nodded causing you to smile and stand up. Before you left, you turned to Lena and pointed. 

“Whatever you’re doing, don’t.” Lena raised her hands innocently as if she wasn’t acting completely weird. You rolled your eyes playfully and waved as you and Kara walked out the door on the way to her apartment. Because nothing ever really goes to plan.

* * *

\----

You had no idea where Kara lived, so really Kara was the one walking you home instead of the other way around. Of course, the home she was walking you to was hers. Again, you didn’t notice. Too busy looking at her looking at you as you talked about everything and nothing. Too soon you made it to her apartment building and neither of you were really sure what to do. You stared at each other from a safe distance, no longer knowing what to say. While staring at her you tried to build up the courage to ask her _something._ What exactly, you weren’t sure. To hang out again? That was the safest bet. If she’d ever date you? Too forward and nerve racking. So instead you did nothing and mulled over all the things you _could_  do. When the silence stretched for too long you said the first thing that came to your head. “I never do this well with people.” 

“I really loved talking with you.” You both paused before laughing at the fact that you had broken the silence at the same time.

You smiled, “I loved talking to you too.” 

Her head tilted again in confusion, it was somehow cuter to see it face to face. “What do you mean you don’t do well with people?”

You shrugged and looked down at your feet. “Not that many people really take the time to talk to the pseudo child of the devil .” 

You heard a gasp come from her but couldn’t bring it in you to look up. You saw her shoes come into your vision, her sneakers now touching yours. She gently grabbed at your chin and pulled your head up to look her in the eyes. They were filled with the kind of hurt you only saw in Lena. “Have people really called you that?” 

You shrugged again only to nod at the continuation of her hurt look. “It’s not that bad, I promise. I’m used to it. I just don’t really know how to talk to people because of that.”   

The sympathetic hurt that was once in her eyes turned to a determination you weren’t surprised to see. Lena had told you that she was more determined than anything. However, you were surprised to see that passion turned towards you. “I’d like to go out again if you want, y’know, just us two?” 

Before you could think it through you asked, “Like a date?” Apparently you had to regain a filter whenever you were around Kara. Before you could sputter and try and take it back, Kara leaned forward and placed a kiss on your cheek. You paused, staring at her as she pulled away and let her hand fall away from your face. 

“I’d like that.” She pulled out her phone and handed it to you, a new contact ready to be added. When you got out of your daze, you did the same. 

She smiled at the name you had typed in as her contact before giving it to her, “Really, Angel?”

You shrugged again, a giddiness in you that was completely new. “I call ‘em how I see ‘em.” She laughed, the sound causing your chest to tighten. 

When you returned each other’s phone, Kara back walked to her door, almost tripping over the stairs as she did. She waved from her spot and blew a kiss. You caught it and waved back, walking backwards toward where you came from. She reluctantly walked into the building, signaling for you to call her when you could. You nodded, her smile absolutely contagious as it was now tattooed on your face. You stared in front of you, you had no idea where you were or where you were supposed to go. But you couldn’t really find it in you to care, too busy planning what you were going to wear for your date with an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 4th, 2017


End file.
